Traditional methods for synthesizing heterogeneous catalysts often involve the deposition of an inorganic salt precursor onto a porous support via incipient wetness impregnation or co-precipitation techniques, followed by various drying and post-deposition steps. Attempts to control the size of the resulting metal particles are often made through the optimization of precursor solution conditions and subsequent time/temperature thermal treatments. However, the results of such preparation methods often include poor control over metal particle size, geometry, and metal dispersion. The above referenced techniques lack the ability to precisely control the particle size, particle spacing, and size distribution of particles in a catalyst.
There is therefore, a need in the art for a catalyst with a tightly controlled particle size, spacing and distribution. There is additionally a need in the art for a process for producing the catalyst.